A transport refrigeration unit (TRU) or TRU generator set (GenSet) are typically required to run autonomously, unattended and uninterrupted for an extended period of time. Conventionally, the TRU or TRU GenSet includes a prime mover (e.g., a diesel engine) that generates mechanical power for powering components of the TRU (e.g., a compressor, fan(s), a controller, etc.) that allow the TRU to provide environmental control within a transport unit. In some instances, the prime mover may be required to operate without operator intervention for e.g., up to two weeks at a time. In many instances, the prime mover is required to meet and maintain emission standards (e.g., Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) Tier 4 emission standards).